


in the bath (out of the bath)

by timelordswillwasteyou



Series: what friends are for [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Canon-Typical Obsession with Bathing, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, I love them being in love sue me, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rin tries to be domestic but they're both too horny, on Haru's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordswillwasteyou/pseuds/timelordswillwasteyou
Summary: Without really trying, Haru manages to wholly distract Rin as he prepares for company.





	in the bath (out of the bath)

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the terrible title.
> 
> This was supposed to be a short setup for a continuation of "in the act" in which Rei and Nagisa, as a new couple, ask Rin and Haru to teach them about sex things, but instead turned into 2k of fluffy porn, so. sorry? (that other thing will happen eventually, when I stop allowing the rinharu to take over entire fics (improbable, maybe, but not impossible)).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my SECOND ever fic, in all its (currently) unedited glory!

“Haru, it’s time to get out of the bath. Rei and Nagisa will be here soon,” Rin calls from the bottom of the stairs. As expected, there is no response from the boy in question; Rin sighs with what he wishes was more exasperation than fondness and makes his way up the stairs.

“Haru,” he calls again, approaching the bathroom and knocking softly on the slightly ajar door. His fingers tingle as the warmth and moisture from the room permeate the hall. It's no wonder Haru is taking his time; Rin feels dangerously relaxed already. He slides the door open to reveal Haru, submerged completely in the clear bath water except for the top half of his head. The deep blue eyes Rin loves flutter open under dark eyelashes, moist from the humidity in the room, and flick over to regard the intruder.

Rin feels himself smile helplessly as his eyes meet Haru's, and his feet take him to the side of the tub of their own accord. He kneels, reaching a hand out to caress the soft skin just under Haru’s eye with his thumb, one of his favorite spots to touch, before moving lower to cup his cheek; he can see the responding quirk of Haru’s mouth even below the water’s surface. His skin is flushed prettily from the warm water, and he looks at Rin with such adoration in his eyes that Rin can barely breathe. Why had he spent so many years denying himself this? How did he survive when they weren’t allowed, by their own stupid rules, to look at each other this way? Rin doesn’t know, but he never wants it to be that way again; he’s so happy, now. He can feel his emotion beginning to overflow from his eyes as he leans in to kiss Haru, the other boy tipping his head out of the water to meet him, just a light brush of their lips that still leaves him breathless, like it always does.

He lets his eyes slip closed, feels the smile stick to his face stubbornly, refusing to leave when Haru is warm and pliant and – impossibly – just as in love as Rin is. Haru lifts an arm from its place under the water, brushing the edge of Rin’s eye where a few traitorous tears have fallen, warm and salty, then leans in to kiss the same spot, and Rin tries to keep his feelings under control, but there’s something about the simple intimacy and domesticity of this moment that forces a choked sob from his throat and more tears from his eyes, which he finally dares to open.

Haru is right there, of course, closer than he was before, his eyes wide and as full of emotion as Rin feels, and, “Rin,” he says, “Rin. I love you,” and Rin can only nod and lean forward, their foreheads meeting in the middle as Haru’s fingers, pruned and warm from the bath, continue to swipe at his eyes, tuck a strand of his hair behind one ear, rub at his bottom lip until Rin has to, has to steal another slow kiss.

Rin had always thought that between the two of them, he would be the one wanting to kiss more – and he does, doesn’t think a moment has passed in his life that he hasn’t wanted to kiss Haru. But Haru – Haru loves kissing Rin, as he’d shyly admitted when they first started seeing each other and as he reminds Rin frequently and enthusiastically. Rin has never really gotten over it, though, doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the novelty of Haru wanting to kiss him, and he’s as weak as ever when Haru’s tongue swipes questioningly over his bottom lip, requesting entry that Rin immediately grants.

And that’s another thing: Haru has gotten so good at this. Their first kiss had been filled with warmth and love and amazement and had been such a long time coming that Rin knows he’ll never forget it, but neither of them had really known what they were doing, back then. Now, though – Haru’s lips part, taking Rin’s with them, and his tongue brushes over the top of Rin’s slowly and sensually, drawing a moan from Rin’s throat, and after circling Rin’s mouth once more he guides Rin’s tongue forward with his own and sucks on it, sending a pulse of arousal down Rin’s spine.

Rin cannot be held responsible for the noises he makes, when Haru kisses him like this.

But they do have company on the way, some still-coherent part of Rin’s brain manages to remind him, and if they keep going like this Rin won’t be able to help but ask Haru to take him to bed and open him up slowly as he keeps doing those things with his tongue, and they really, actually don’t have time for that right now, so he moves his hand to cup Haru’s jaw and gently, reluctantly, pull back from his kiss.

“God, Haru,” he manages, their heavy breaths mingling in the space between them and mixing into the humid air. “You keep getting better at it – how do you keep getting better at it? Fuck,” and then, because his brain-to-mouth filter has clearly gone to mush, “I’m so hard.”

Haru smiles, flushed now with more than just the warmth the tub, before guiding Rin’s hand down to the hard planes of his stomach, the waistband of his (why is Rin even surprised) jammers, then lower, pressing it down and letting Rin feel how equally affected he is.

Rin’s mouth falls open on a quiet gasp. Haru is still watching him, and there’s no way his face is hiding how much he loves the feeling of Haru’s arousal under his hand, Haru hard because of him. He whimpers, pressing the heel of his palm more firmly into Haru’s erection even as he feebly says, “Rei and Nagisa will be here soon, we can’t – “

Haru lifts his hips in response, cutting Rin off as he grinds into the pressure of his hand. He pulls Rin down with a hand on his shoulder, nipping at the shell of his ear briefly before whispering, “We have time.” Rin shivers, helplessly returning Haru’s kiss before the other boy sits up, nudging Rin back so he can climb out of the bath.

Rin makes to stand as well, but Haru keeps him down with a light pressure from his hand, standing only to quickly strip out of his swimwear before lowering himself into Rin’s lap.

He’s – he’s so beautiful Rin feels like crying again, and he tells him so, gasping out, “Haru, you’re so – you’re beautiful, how are you – “ before Haru cuts him off with a searing kiss, hands looped around his back and tracing the muscles there as Rin writhes beneath him and tries not to buck up into the pressure of Haru’s bare ass where it’s pressed onto his own arousal.

Haru pulls back, regarding Rin with a face far too smug for someone as hard as he is, and moves Rin’s hands to hips, encouraging him to flip them over. Rin obliges, Haru now beneath him, half leaned against the bathroom wall and flushed down to his collarbones from the bath and arousal. He looks up at Rin in awe, his mouth parted as he pants for hair and his pupils blown so dark that hardly any blue is left, and says, quietly but not shyly, “Grind on me, Rin.”

Rin’s sure he looks like a gaping fish, but fuck, how can he – “You can’t just say things like that, fuck, Haru,” he manages, but he’s already stripping off his sweatpants and working on getting out of his briefs. The fabric feels so good as it drags against him, and his cock has just bobbed out from his underwear when Haru loses his patience and tugs him forward, saying, "Leave it," slotting their groins together and drawing out matching moans from both of them. It makes Rin thankful he'd already been shirtless; he doesn't think either of them would have the patience to get it off him now.

Rin drops his head down to Haru’s shoulder, his hands gripping hard at his hips, and he still feels a little overwhelmed but this – this he can do. Holding himself up with an arm on either side of Haru, he lifts up a little, pressing his hips down into Haru’s and circling teasingly for a second before beginning a maddening forward-and-backward rhythm of his hips that has both of them moaning aloud. Haru’s hands go up to his arms, squeezing at his biceps, and Rin catches the slight drop of his jaw as Haru admires the flex of his muscles where he’s holding himself up. He moans a little, as Rin’s hips stutter in their movements before continuing with renewed fervor, and Rin has to close his eyes to keep himself from coming at the look on Haru’s face.

That turns out to be a silly plan, because now that he’s deprived himself of his sight his other senses are heightened, and his body shudders helplessly at the feeling of Haru’s hands roaming over his arms, his back, his stomach, the V of his hips, and at the sounds Haru is making. He’s quiet, like always, but the house is quieter, and so Rin can hear every little gasp, every release of breath as Haru moans his name and struggles not to fall apart beneath him.

It’s – it’s too much, and Rin isn’t going to last, not when Haru begins bucking up to meet his every thrust and not when Haru is hot and slick and perfect against him. He’s still watching Rin with those big eyes, so Rin leans down, says, “Haru, you feel – so good, Haru, you’re so hot, fuck, I don’t – so good, I can’t, shit, shit,” and then he doesn’t say anything more because he’s coming hard over Haru’s stomach, his arms giving out as he collapses, cock twitching, onto Haru’s chest, vaguely registering Haru’s groan as he follows a moment later, grinding his hips up as he rides out both their orgasms.

They sit there, just holding each other, for long moments after they've come down. Haru is breathing deeply against him, and Rin can feel his heartbeat against his cheek, and his body is so warm, and Rin never would have dared to believe he could have this, with Haru, even a year ago when they were first reunited. He thinks he’ll never move again. He tells Haru as much.

He can’t see Haru, but he can feel his smile and hear his teasing tone as he says, “Rei and Nagisa are coming over, remember?” Rin groans. “We have to finish dinner.”

Finally sitting up and pushing Haru’s still-damp hair behind his ear, Rin chides, “You mean I have to finish dinner.” He moves to sit next to Haru, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders as Haru’s head comes down to rest on his shoulder. “Lot of help you were, up here relaxing in the tub.”

He can feel Haru’s smile against his skin. “That’s what I have you for, Rin. My perfect housewife,” he says, lips grazing against Rin’s shoulder distracting him long enough for Haru to wriggle out of his grip and make his way out of the bathroom before Rin can process what he’s said.

“Hey, I’m not the wife! Hey – Haru!” He leaps to his feet and chases Haru down the hall and into the bedroom, tackling him onto the bed. “Take it back!”

Haru laughs as Rin begins tickling him, not even trying to dodge his attacks, looking too smug considering he's still naked and covered in both their releases. “It’s alright, Rin,” he says. “I’m the wife, too, sometimes.”

“How about we both be the husband, instead?” Rin asks, smiling, then realizes what he’s said, eyes widening and cheeks heating as he slaps a hand over his mouth. “I mean – I didn’t mean – shit.”

But the smile never leaves Haru’s face as he takes Rin’s left hand in both of his own, kissing all of his fingers and letting his lips linger on the knuckle of his ring finger, and says, simply, “Okay,” before claiming Rin’s lips with his own again.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback if you feel so inclined :)


End file.
